Dark Moon Magick
by ChianaLadyofHope
Summary: when Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyou again,will it be the last? Or will Kagome's dreams come true?and whats Sesshomaru doing there?
1. A Dream or a Bad Day?

A/N: hi everyone, if this is your fist time reading this story I hope you like it, but if you have read this story before first I just want to say sorry for not updating also I am redoing this story seeing as I started writing it in high school and my writing style has changed. to the people that reviewed my story thank you, you are very kind. Finally I know just where I want this story to go, now I just have to write it. thank you all and now,

I do not own Inuyasha so don't sue thanks!^^

_Chapter 1: A Dream or a Bad Day?_

"why is it so dark? where am I? it's so cold here." whispered Kagome looking around the cold dark space around her, but seeing nothing but the blackness she try taking a step forward her left hand out to feel for obstacles and her right hand tightly griping her heart as if that would help her slow its rapped betting

the only sound was the clicking of her brown Penney loafers on the ground in till

"Kagome " came a whisper from the darkness

"wha... who's there?" asked Kagome stopping to try and look for who had said her name but still seeing nothing

"Kagome" came the wiper again this time a little louder

"inu? is that you?" she asked hopefully

"Kagome" this time is seemed to be coming from behind her

"this isn't funny... come out inu if that's you!" she almost screamed in a fear felled voice

"Kagome Kagome kagoME kaGOME KAGOME!" wisped the voice slowly getting louder till it made her ears ring and at the same time seeming to come from everywhere at once almost laughing at her

"Stop! what do you want? who's there?come out NOW!"

"Ku ku ku" and that dark chuckle came from the darkness, she knew just who she was dealing with and it frightened her to her core. she felt cold, freezing right down to her soul .as she try to take a step back the why she came she hit what felt like a wall of cold stone.

She quickly turned around but Just as she did, strong arms wrapped around her pulling her close. As soon as she did she realized her mistake it was too late, he had trapped her, bringing her close to him, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath against her ear.

"Kagome, now you're mine now, and no one can save you…" Naraku whispered

then Before she could say or do a thing he pulled her in to a hard kiss. Tears ran down her cheeks, when she was finally able to break the kiss she did the first thing that came to her mind

"INUYASHA!…"

"Kagome... Kagome... Kagome, wake up" Sango said, shaking her friend trying to wake her from whatever nightmare she was having

"N..n. no….s..st..op. STOP" Kagome screamed as she sat up, tears running freely down her face.

"Mama, it's ok, it was just a dream." Shippo said trying to calm Kagome down.

"Yes, Kagome-sama you have nothing to fear. You are among friends here" added Miroku.

"Where is Inuyasha" she asked still crying wanting nothing more than to be held in her loves arms after that dream, she could almost still feel the cold of Naraku's arms around her and it made her feel sick.

"He went for a walk. He's not back yet" answered Miroku.

"I...I… got to see I. Inuyasha" said Kagome, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Kagome-Chan, he went that way" Sango pointed behind her "and don't go too far, it's late. I don't want anything to happen to you." finished Sango though she wanted to go with her friend see knew that she needed some alone time right now to think and calmed down.

"Ok Sango thanks" she said walking away to find Inuyasha.

About 10 minutes later…

feeling much calmer now after her walk

where is he? thought Kagome as she looked around for the first time where am I? stopping and looking from side to side but not see anything that would let her know where she was she just syed

"maybe I went too far, Kami am I going to get an ear full from Sango when I get back" but just as she was going to give up and turn around she started to hear people talking.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered walking closer to where the sound was coming out from behind a tree she was now able to see what was going on.

"Inuyasha?…KIKYOU!" she said loudly, making them both turn to her.

"So after all she has done to us, you still go back to her, INUYASHA" Kagome all but yelled her heart felt like it was finally shattering just like the Shikon had, it was all just to much for her. all the times he had done this to her before and then the dream to night that had her shaking done to her very soul, seeing this something in her just snapped.

"Kagome wait please, don't go I can explain" as he said that Kikyou moved to Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck, knowing what this would do to Kagome. Inuyasha just moved her arms away and tried to plead with Kagome again.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like" Inuyasha said his voice and golden eyes seemed to be begging her to understand but she was just too far gone right now.

"It's not what it looks like? Inuyasha, it's not what it looks like! And what's that, you making out with her. Or don't tell me, Inuyasha, you where giving her C.P.R.….. no… that wouldn't work now would it?…. cause SHE'S DEAD…"

"Kagome, please. I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his head hanging low with sadness and a red blush covering his face.

"You love me" she looked at him lowering his head. "If you loved me…. INUYASHA, LOOK AT ME" His head snapped up to meet her angry gaze "Inuyasha, if you really loved me you wouldn't keep doing this to me. For the past three years, all you have been able to do is run off to Kikyou every chance you get and I've just sat by and let you keep hurting me…AND NOW YOU LOVE ME" Turning to walk away and so he wouldn't see her tears, she said "Inuyasha I'm going to get Shippo and go back to Kaede's for a while…I will still help you to find the shards, but after that I don't ever want to see you again. I'm done Inu, I can't take it anymore it's killing me"

With that she ran off toward the camp with a broken heart and a tear stained face. Kikyou just smiled just behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you don't need her, not when you have me, your real love." said Kikyou as she tried to rap her arms around him from behind, but Inuyasha just moved out of the way and out of her reach.

"You don't get it Kikyou, I love Kagome, not you." told her almost sounding like he was talking to a spoiled child, and started to go after Kagome, but before he could get far Kikyou replied "If that was true Inuyasha my love, then why do you keep coming back to me night after night after sweet night..." Inuyasha stopped, lowering his head. Kikyou knew she had won.


	2. holding on to you

Chapter 2: New Blood. New Moon

I don't own any thing so don't sue

'Good going Kagome, get mad, run off in Kami knows what direction and get yourself lost. At least it can't get any worse.'or so she hoped but it seemed that the odds weren't with her for just a moment later the clouds rolled over the moon blocking what little light she had and it started to rain.

"Maybe it can, GRATE! now I'm cold, wet, and I can't see." She said to herself still trying to find to her way back to camp

Unknown to her, a pair of red eyes fallowed her every move

_'I got you now'_

Back at camp

"Sango where's Kagome" Inuyasha said looking around her as he came walking in to camp. Sango and the others stopped rushed to get everything out of the rain to look at him.

"She went looking for you? She not with you?" Sango asked starting to get worried about her friend.

"No, she found me but I…." Inuyasha looked at the ground he couldn't even say that she had found him again with Kikyo.

"What did you do to my mama now Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled running from behind Miroku

"Inuyasha, my friend, what is it? what has happened to Kagome-sama?" asked Miroku. It was not like Inuyasha to let Shippo get away with speaking to him like that. Inuyasha looked up, his face was emotionless, as he said. "She saw Kikyou and I, got mad and ran off."

He put his head back down before adding "She said she was coming back here to get Shippo and leave."

"Then we need to go find her. She must have gotten lost out there and it's pouring!" Sango told them, now very afraid for her best friend.

"Yes, I agree, maybe we should split up…." Before Miroku could finish his thought, Sango did it for him.

"So we can find her faster. Miroku go East, I'll go north." Then looking at Inuyasha

" You go west Inuyasha and try not to hurt her anymore before you get back."

As everyone was about to leave "What about me" Shippo asked" I can help find mama too" Sango look at the small boy and said

"Shippo, you and Kilala stay here and try to make a fire in case she comes back. If she does, Kilala, make her stay here in till we get back ok."

with a nod from the neko and an "ok" from Shippo they went out to find Kagome.

_Kagome_

As Kagome wandered farther in the forest, it seemed to get darker.

Her only light was the lightning bolts that would light up the sky above her.

"Kagome " came a whisper from the darkness

"wha... who's there?" asked Kagome stopping to try and look for who had said her name but still seeing nothing

"Kagome" came the wiper again this time a little louder

"inu? is that you?" she asked hopefully thinking to herself _'It doesn't sound like Inuyasha,'_

"Kagome" this time is seemed to be coming from behind her

"this isn't funny... come out inu if that's you!" she almost screamed in a fear felled voice _'Inuyasha if that's you I swear I'll hit you to hell and back'_ she thought to herself still trying to find the source of the voice.

"Kagome Kagome kagoME kaGOME KAGOME!" wisped the voice slowly getting louder till it made her ears ring and at the same time seeming to come from everywhere at once almost laughing at her

"Stop! what do you want? who's there?come out NOW!" _'OH MY KAMI MY DREAM '_She yelled to herself.

"Ku ku ku" and that dark chuckle came from the darkness, she knew just who she was dealing with and it frightened her to her core. she felt cold, freezing right down to her soul .as she try to take a step back the why she came she hit what felt like a wall of cold stone.

She quickly turned around but Just as she did, strong arms wrapped around her pulling her close. As soon as she did she realized her mistake it was too late, he had trapped her, bringing her close to him, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath against her ear.

"Kagome, now you're mine now, and no one can save you…" Naraku whispered

then Before she could say or do a thing he pulled her in to a hard kiss. Tears ran down her cheeks, when she was finally able to break the kiss she did the first thing that came to her mind

"INUYASHA!…"

Sango

_'Inuyasha, you baka inu. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive you.' _Sango though to herself as she was heading north looking for Kagome.

"It's so dark. I hope we can find her, oh great Kami-sama please just let her be ok" Just then…

"INUYASHA!…"

"KAGOME" Sango yelled heading in the direction of Kagome's scream

Miroku

"Inuyasha, my friend, I'm sorry but you're a real baka, to hurt someone pure and that love you so much" Said Miroku, trying to make his way through the forest. '_Inuyasha I know you love Kagome, but could you really love Kikyou more?' _He questioned himself but just then…

"INUYASHA!…"

"KAGOME" Miroku yelled heading in the direction of Kagome's scream

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was lost in thought as he walked through the forest.

"Fucking rain. I can't smell anything because of this stupid rain"

Inuyasha cursed to himself as he was remembering what had started all of this.

_**:Flashback:**_

"Inuyasha tell me you love me."

"Kikyou, I did love you, bu…"

"Then why are you still hanging around my reincarnation and not me? You love me, and you can't tell me it's because the shards, cause I can find them too" Kikyou said not letting him finish.

"Kikyou listen for once, I….DID …love you. Did Kikyou, as in, not any more, I only came out here tonight to tell you that. I love Kagome, and I'm going to be with her from now on."

"If you love her some much then why did you always come to me"

"Because I wasn't sure if I really loved her for her or if I was because she was your reincarnation. But now I know. I'm sorry I can go to hell with you Kikyo, I'm so sorry" Inuyasha answered her

_'I will not let that, soul stealing reincarnation of mine, take him from me!'_ Kikyou thought to herself, it was then that she sensed Kagome coming closure to them _'How about a little show Kagome?'_ and with that Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him.

"Inuyasha…KIKYOU"

"So after all she has done to us, you still go back to her, INUYASHA" Kagome all but yelled her heart felt like it was finally shattering just like the Shikon had, it was all just too much for her. all the times he had done this to her before and then the dream to night that had her shaking done to her very soul, seeing this something in her just snapped.

"Kagome wait please, don't go I can explain" as he said that Kikyou moved to Inuyasha and put her arms around his neck, knowing what this would do to Kagome. Inuyasha just moved her arms away and tried to plead with Kagome again.

"Kagome, it's not what it looks like" Inuyasha said his voice and golden eyes seemed to be begging her to understand but she was just too far gone right now.

"It's not what it looks like? Inuyasha, it's not what it looks like! And what's that, you making out with her. Or don't tell me, Inuyasha, you where giving her C.P.R.….. no… that wouldn't work now would it?…. cause SHE'S DEAD…"'_C.P.R what the hell is that?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, please. I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his head hanging low with sadness and a red blush covering his face.

"You love me" she looked at him lowering his head. "If you loved me…. INUYASHA, LOOK AT ME" His head snapped up to meet her angry gaze "Inuyasha, if you really loved me you wouldn't keep doing this to me. For the past three years, all you have been able to do is run off to Kikyou every chance you get and I've just sat by and let you keep hurting me…AND NOW YOU LOVE ME" Turning to walk away and so he wouldn't see her tears, she said "Inuyasha I'm going to get Shippo and go back to Kaede's for a while…I will still help you to find the shards, but after that I don't ever want to see you again. I'm done Inu, I can't take it anymore it's killing me"

With that she ran off toward the camp with a broken heart and a tear stained face. Kikyou just smiled from behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you don't need her, not when you have me, your real love." said Kikyou as she tried to rap her arms around him from behind, but Inuyasha just moved out of the way and out of her reach.

"You don't get it Kikyou, I love Kagome, not you." told her almost sounding like he was talking to a spoiled child, and started to go after Kagome, but before he could get far Kikyou replied "If that was true Inuyasha my love, then why do you keep coming back to me night after night after sweet night..." Inuyasha stopped, lowering his head. Kikyou knew she had won.

or so she thought after a few minutes to keeping his head down Inuyasha looked up and turned to Kikyo looking her in the eyes and said

"I'm sorry for all that's happened but you have to understand that I love her, I think I love her more then I ever have or will love you and I have to find her and make this right good bye Kikyo I will not come to you like this any more good bye"

and with that he walked off taking his time so that he could think of a way to keep Kagome from leaving even if he had to get sat a few 100 times.

_**:end flashback:**_

"What have I done…" Was all he said when…

"INUYASHA!…"

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled heading in the direction of Kagome scream

_'Oh Kami please let her be ok! Kagome just hold on.'_


	3. hold me in your eyes

Chapter 3: Hold Me in Your Eyes

A/N: Just to let you know I'm not good at doing Sesshomaru so he will be a little OOC. more so that he talks more than in the anime I'm sorry if it seems to off.

I do not own anything so don't sue

Kagome

"INUYASHA!…"

"Yell all you want little miko, but he can't save you now."

"What do you want with me?" Asked Kagome.

"Oh, little Kagome, I just want us to get to know each other, and hopefully by the end of this we'll know all of each other." Naraku said as the clouds parted and the moon could finally be seen, lighting the night and the large clearing they were in.

"Naraku" She whispered, becoming very fearful "Let me go, Naraku..." said Kagome, trying to get free of his grip but the more she moved the more he tightened his arms

"The more you try to get away the tighter it's going to get." as if to prove his point for a few seconds he squeezed her all most knocking the air from her lungs.

"I have her, Naraku." came a voice from the trees in front of them, looking away from Naraku she wasn't complete surprised who she saw standing there.

"Kikyou" said Kagome

"Very good Kikyou, now everything going as planned." Naraku said

Kagome looked over to see who it was Kikyou was holding.

_'Wait I know her, that's the little girl Sesshomaru always has with him. I think her name's Rin' _Just as Kagome finish her thought Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showed up.

"Let her go" They said together "What are you doing here" "Gerrrrr"

"Oh boys" Naraku said holding Kagome up by one of her wrists. "This is what we are doing here." He put Kagome down just as Kikyou threw a crying Rin in to her arms she was barely able to check her as Naraku moved in front of them "your swords for them"

that was it, the all ready broken Kagome had truly had enough this was it, this day and the fates had gone so far there was only so much a girl could take and this was too much.

"What, well doesn't that just go prefect with my day. First I see Inuyasha and Kikyou then it rains and now this. WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT" Kagome yelled as a bright, baby pink light surrounded her and Rin growing brighter the more her emotions got out of her control.

"Naraku look out" Kikyou shouted letting one of her arrows fly, hitting Kagome's left shoulder knocking her to the ground still holding Rin. "Sesshomaru-Sama" Rin cried out

"Hold on, Rin" He said moving closer. to the little girl human or not that he had come to see as his own and he would not let this scum touch what is his.

"One more step and I'll kill her"

"You would not, for if you do then how would you get this Sesshomaru sword"

"There is always a way" came Naraku's reply

"I don't believe you" Sesshomaru said as he took another step.

"well maybe your right I won't _kill her _but no one said she needed all of her limbs" laughing Naraku turned around only to find Rin behind Kagome, who was now holding Kikyou' arrow in her hand and with a smirk on her lips. Then before anyone could do a thing, Kagome thrust the arrow in to his heart purifying it with that same bright light as before and poring all of her pain, sadness, and loneliness in to it and it was so much energy that he barely had time to get a way, before it could kill him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER" he screamed in pain grabbing Kikyo before disappearing in to a black cloud. seeing this and that her and Rin where right in its path she grabbed the girl and held her to her chest and prayed that the little girl would be ok not caring about herself. her powers seemed to answer her and a barrier coved the two of them just in time purifying the maisma

"Kagome" Sango and Miroku cried out together as they arrived in time to see what Kagome had done. and when the maisma cleared Kagome could be seen kneeling and Rin was sitting on the ground looking at the older girl in front of her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is sacred. Will Kagome-Chan be ok?" Rin asked.

Kagome was now holing herself up with one arm the other trying to stop the bleeding as blood gushed from the arrow wound

"Kago…"

"Go away Inuyasha" she whispered before he could finish.

"But…"

"INUYASHA, I SAID GO AWAY… WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THAT BICTH OF YOURS INUYASHA? I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" yelled Kagome with the last of her strength. She fell, but before she hit the ground, Sesshomaru caught her in his arm using his tail for support to pick her up, looking at Rin she knew what to do, she got up and grabbed on to his leg as on his youkai cloud started forming around his feet.

"PUT HER DOWN SESSHOMARU! NOW!" yelled Inuyasha taking a step to the older demon

"Well, little brother, she does not want to be with you, and I owe her, for saving Rin so she is coming with me." with that his cloud lifted into the air and he was gone.

**"KAGOME…."**


	4. To heal the new, must fix the old

Chapter 4: to heal the new must fix the old

I don't own anything to please don't sue k!

Sesshomaru

it had been almost an hour since he had left his brothers pack with the girl and Rin, the younger of the two was trying to stay wake so as to not fall off of his cloud and the girl in his arm was still bleeding, staining his white top and running down his arm till it was falling behind them in the wind.

as he looked ahead he could see his camp up a head, so he stated to land

it was a few minutes later they walked in to camp Rin now awake and looking at Kagome, who was still in his arm, with fear in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin dose not think kagome-chan is suppose to be that color."

"no Rin she is not go to An and Un and get the bandages"

"ok Rin will"

walking over to the tree where he had left Jaken he had kick him in to it for not keeping Rin in camp like he was told and there for allowing her to be taken he using his foot he kicked him in to the tree again waking him up.

"AAAAAAAAA! what, what who would dare do that to the grate Jaken..." looking around see that it was his lord he dropped face first in the ground and started to beg for forgiveness

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldly stopping the imps rants

"hai my lord"

"start a fire and get water from the lake near by now"

"hai my lord, right now my lord, your most faithful servant will do this for you my lord..."

"JAGEN!"

"going my lord" he squeaked before he ran off not even seeing the bleeding girl in his lords arm.

when he was gone Rin came back from getting the things needed from the two headed dragon setting them down by her lord where he kneeled next Kagome, by the now blazing fire.

"Sesshomaru-sama did Rin do a good job?" asked the girl

" hai Rin you did fine, now I need you to assist this Sesshomaru and do what you are told understand"

"Hai Hai Rin will my lord just tell Rin how Rin can help Kagome-chan"

"hn" was all he said as he a claw from his hand to cut off her blood stained top to get a better look at the still bleeding wound. Rin without being told pulled it out of the way

he got curios at the weird chest binding she had on but he would leave that for later for now he needed to see how bad the damage was. it would not do for her to die before he could pay her back for what she had done for Rin and those for him.

"my lord your most faithful servant Jaken is back my lor..." came the croak the imp but he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around and saw his lord knelling over a topless women, a HUMAN topless women, A HUMAN TOPLESS WOMEN THAT WAS BLEEDING FROM HER LEFT SOLDER. it was too much for him and he promptly passed out leg twitching

"Rin get a bowl and get some water to wash the wound"

"hai my lord"

as she ran to do what was told what she was told Sesshomaru looked down at the girl at his feet, she was starting to shiver even thou she was next to a large fire _'this is not good the human has lost to much blood, if it is not stopped soon she will die' _ he thought to himself as he touched around the wound but stopped as a small pained whimper came from Kagome.

after Rin came back he grabbed the left over's of her top and ripped it in to rags with his claws using it to clean away the blood and what he saw had him rising one of his eye brows in question. the wound was healing its self and the blood flow was slowing down, it would still need to be bandaged so that she didn't bleed out before morning but it was much better the it should have been seeing as she ripped out the arrow herself without a care and then traveling half the night to get back to the camp. _'I was not aware that she could heal herself, interesting'_ he thought as he with Rin's help finished cleaning her and then bandaged her, rapping it around her shoulder and chest to keep it in place but not before he added some of the ointment he had gotten for Rin for when she got small cuts. it wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

"Rin"

"hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"get some clean water and clean up and burn the rags, I will be back. AN UN watch Rin this Sesshomaru will hunt"

and with that he left to get food for the group

it was about 20mins later when he came back to camp with cleaned cuts of meat from some animal and so leaves that he had come a pond that would be good for tea. when he looked around he found a clean but very sleepy Rin kneeling next to Kagome and that she had covered the older girl with her little blanket to that it covered her chest.

"Rin rest now I will keep watch and you will eat when you get up"

"hai my lord" replayed Rin sleepily and laid down right where she was and curled in to the sleeping women's side.

"hn" was all he said as he started the meat to cook and made his tea, when it was done he sat back agent a large tree to watch the sun rise.

Inuyasha gang

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha after brother but it was too late he was gone he fell to his knees and hung his head

"Inuyasha my friend fear not we will get her back, let us go back to camp and rest and check on little Shippo" said Miroku softly

"that's not the problem, it's not if we can get her back, its if she will even would want to come back" inu whimpered so quietly that they almost didn't hear it

"come on Inuyasha lets go back to camp, we will figure it out when we see she again ok" spoke Sango this time, no matter how made she was at him he was still her friend and it hurt her to see him like this.

slowly he got up and they walked back to camp Inuyasha walking with his head down the hole way.

it was about a ten minute walk back and as soon as they cleared the trees of their camp Shippo was there in front of Sango and Miroku but looking only at Inuyasha from where he stud behind the two.

"where is my mama? I... heard her scream, what happened to her? why is she not here, where is she!" he asked getting more and more scared as he went on

"Shippo listen to me Kagome is..." Sango tried to tell him what happened but before she could finish Shippo yelled

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAMA INUYASHA... GIVE ME BACK MY MAMA!" screamed bursting in to tears and Inu flinched from the volume and what was said hating himself cause he knew it was his fault.

"Shippo listen to me, do to what happened Kagome-sama will not be with us for a little time but instead will be traveling with lord Sesshomaru" Miroku told the little kit and then him and Sango told the small boy what happened.

"so she will be safe with him?" he asked

"hai Shippo she will be fine, even if he is a demon, he is not one to not repay a debt so she will be fine" said Sango softly trying to convince Shippo as much as she self.

"let us all try to get some sleep it has been a long night for all of us and then we can get a fresh start in the morning." Miroku told them as he when to sit by the fire with the others fallowing behind him, all but Inuyasha he was still standing in the same place with his head still down.

"Inuyasha my friend come all will be fine you will see" Miroku said trying to get the half demon she the light from all of the darkness the sounded him mind, to see that they were still there for him and that it will truly be fine in the end.

"feh" was the only answer that the group got as he jumped up into the nearest tree to rest. so the group started to settle down for the night. Shippo and Kilala got in to Kagome's sleeping bag by the fire, Sango and Miroku settled down next to each other on a tree nearby.


End file.
